


Forbidden Desires

by ILikeTheRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Incest, Infatuation, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rating: NC17, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeTheRain/pseuds/ILikeTheRain
Summary: Hermione returns home from Hogwarts to her single father, a year after the death of her mother. Both grieving and with pent up sexual frustration on both ends, they reluctantly give into their desires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest.  
> Don’t like, don’t read.
> 
> Not proof read.

The term was finally over.

Hermione was walking home from the train station, her last day at Hogwarts, ready to begin her Summer holidays. 

It was a bit windy out, the clouds dark, indicating a chance of rain. Typical England, Hermione thought with a frown. She held her head up to the sky, closing her eyes. She felt the cool sensation of a breeze against her face, gently lifting her hair and smiled. She was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, not having time to change due to the long journey. 

Hermione looked around at her familiar surroundings, the path she’d walked many times home from the train station. She was excited for many things this Summer. 

Seeing her old town friends, visiting the west end in London again, seeing more of the city. Now, being older she had realised that she never really saw much of the city, being whisked away to Hogwarts at 11 years old. She definitely had some exploring to catch up on. 

All of that was exciting for Hermione. But none of it was the reason that her breathing was becoming a little more laboured as she closed more and more distance between herself and her home. 

His face suddenly entered her conscious, something she’d been fighting to prevent the whole journey back. 

Green eyes and dimples. Curly bronze hair and pale skin. Tall and lean. A crooked smile, that made her knees buckle. Her nerves alight. Her heart racing. Her love. Her whole heart. 

Her father.

Her pace had quickened now, and she was still breathing shallow breaths. She wondered what she thinking about before. Nothing seems important when she can think of him. It erases every previous thought. Every plan. It becomes just him. He takes over every part of her.

Her steps are becoming faster. The dark clouds stay true to their promise and it starts to rain. Little droplets start to splash her face and wet her hair. Thunder suddenly cracks and it begins to lash from the heavens.

She’s running now. Her backpack jostling her with every step, causing an awkward and ungraceful pattern. Her home comes into view as she comes into her housing estate. Another clap of thunder, and she slips. She lets out a small yelp, as she scrapes her knee off the concrete. She scrambles up again and surges forward, ignoring the small cut that bleeds down her leg.

Soon shes in her front yard and then finally, she’s opening the front door. 

And it was the like last 6 months didn’t happen, because he’s there. Standing in the hallway, pacing back and forth and biting his nail nervously before his attention flicks to his little girl standing in the door way. Soaked, bleeding, red nosed with a brand new head-cold and tears streaming down her face.

For a second they stare at each-other, taking in their forms for the first time in so many months. Daniel closes the distance between them in no time at all, picking up his small daughter into his arms and clutching her to his chest as if she were 4 years old again. 

A series of sobs and whimpers fall from Hermione, as she snuggles her face into her fathers neck. 

“D.. D-da..”

Hysterical, she couldn’t get the words out. Her whole body trembles while being held together by her father who clutches her tight to his body, whilst spreading hard, hurried kisses all over face, neck and soaked hair.

“My baby. My baby..” He chants, cooing and nuzzling her temple to comfort her. There’s so much emotion behind his own voice too. 

With Hermione still attached, he carries her into the kitchen. She drips on the wooden floor and then on the tiles as he brings her into the other room. He sets her down on the table, lips still pressed into her hair, and rocks her a bit trying to calm his precious daughter. Eventually he finally takes his lips away from her and looks at her, taking in her pitiful appearance. Red faced, cut knee and all.

“Oh, Hermione...” He said softly, his voice laced with concern. 

He dashes to the cupboard to grab plasters and a cloth. He then wets the cloth with warm water under the sink before bending down to tend his daughters minor injury.

She flinched as he cleaned the grit and dirt from around the cut, keeping her hand rested upon his other free hand.

Once the cut was clean, he fished out a plaster from the box and stuck it right overthe cut, taking great care not touch near the gash. 

He looked up at Hermione, sighing with a grin.

Her cries had dissipated by now, little hiccups and sighs coming from her every now and then. 

“I’d apologise, but you’re the person who passed on the gene of walking with two left feet. Really, you should be saying sorry to me.”

Daniel chuckled softly, and Hermione gave a weak smile.

Thunder still clapped from outside and rain now hammered against the windows, but the house was warm. And it had that familiar, sweet smell of home. A warm fire crackled in the stove from the sitting room, and the pitter patter sound of the rain from outside was now comforting. 

Hermione hopped off the table, inspecting her knee. The cut was invisible behind the plaster apart from the skin bruising a light pink colour around the edges of the bandaid.

“Thank you.” 

Daniel stood up then, and wiped the remnants of her tears with his thumbs. He towered over his daughter whilst standing.

“Come and rest in the living room, love.” He told her gently. “I know you’re exhausted from travelling.”

Hermione nodded in agreement and with a sniffle, let him lead her into the living room.

The house still looked the same. Same rug by the fire, same wooden mantle piece. Same furniture and picture frames still up. Everything arranged exactly how it was when her mother died. She couldn’t say it bothered her. It brought back so many memories of her and her family. So many feelings of love and happiness.

Crawling onto the couch, she lay her head down at the arm and her father spread a throw over her. He then opened up the stove and threw a few more logs on. Hermione watched the fire spit and crackle as he stoked the flames. 

It was getting dark outside. It was 8 o’clock but the storm had made the sky look even darker. She felt her eyelids droop a bit.

Daniel looked over at his daughter, concern etched on his face. 

“H-hermione..” He called gently, feeling guilty about pulling her back from sleep.

Her eyes lids opened a little bit again. He went and knelt down beside her.

“Hm?” She murmured sleepily. 

“I.. I just want to know if you’re doing okay.. I know its a parents job to worry, butI have no way of knowing what goes on in that school. What things you’re going through..” Daniel spoke softly.

“You just.. you look drained, love.”

“So do you...” Hermione murmured, reaching out and tracing her thumb across his cheekbone, near his under eyes where dark circles were formed from restless nights.

Daniel looked guilty at this and adverted his eyes.

“Erm.. yeah..” He fumbled, not really knowing how to respond to his daughters concern.

“We’re both still grieving dad. In our own ways. It’s still only been a year..”

Daniel sighed at this. He still had to deal with the loss of his wife coming up in every conversation with the people around him but hearing it from Hermione made it hit closest to home.

“I know, darling.” He whispered, brushing a few stray curls from her face and then getting up.

“You should sleep now, Hermione. You’ve had a long day. Goodnight.” He said, getting up and heading to the door.

Hermione perked up a bit at this and turned to him.

“Dad?”

He turned back to her.

“Yes?”

She hesitated a bit

“Can I come sleep with you?”

Hermione had been sleeping in the same bed as her father ever since her mother died. Now that she was 16, her father was beginning to assess the appropriateness of it.

Daniel hesitated now, a reluctant expression upon his face.

“Darling.. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please, daddy..” Hermione pleaded in a emotional voice, knowing perfectly well how to manipulate her father.

Daniel unraveled at that, his face dropping in pity, unable to tell his little girl no. Mrs Granger used to scold him for that. He walked over and once again picked his daughter up into his arms, Hermione laying her head against his chest. Once upstairs in his room, he sat her up on the bed. He left her there for a moment and came back with pastel pink pyjamas. He undressed her and gently pulled up the bottoms and buttoned up the soft cotton shirt. He smiled at how adorable she looked. He then undressed himself and crawled in with her in his boxers.

She immediately reached out to him and he grasped her hand pulling her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her, the scent he had longed for, these past 6 months.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” She whispered.

“Goodnight, sweet girl.”


	2. Taking Advantage

Hermione awoke to an empty bed in the morning. Sunlight streamed in through the window, alighting the room and she frowned, wanting nothing more than to be kissing and cuddling her daddy right now.

The day had gone pretty well for Hermione apart from her little morning disappointment. She had done some much needed clothes shopping and stopped by a cute little coffee shop in London. She also visited the library, in dire need of new reading material.

For the rest of the evening she had brushed up on some homework and then a little bit of reading. 

She came down the stairs to her father watching tv with a beer in hand. 

Well.. Watching wasn’t right. He had dozed off, his head lolling to the side, sleeping soundly. Hermione giggled at how adorable he looked. For a man in his late 30’s, he had quite a boyish looking face which didn’t match his tall and broad frame. Peering over the sofa, Hermione could see that it wasn’t his first beer. A few bottles lay upright, lined up beside the couch.

Hermione sat beside him and tried to watch the movie, but found it hard to focus on it and not him. He looked so beautiful asleep. Her father was a handsome man, flirted with by other women quite often. Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little possessive of her dad in those types of situations. Mrs Granger wasn’t a fan of it either.

Hermione and her dad had always had a close relationship for all her life, however it wasn’t until she was 14 where her feelings for her dad began to push past the barrier of platonic love. No matter how hard she tried to push those feelings onto any other male friend of hers or crush at school, none of it worked.

Daniel had always coddled her ever since she was a baby. His only child, he couldn’t help but dote on the girl, giving her lots of affection and attention. Some of their family members would say he paid more attention to Hermione, than he did of his own wife. Mrs Granger didn’t mind though. She loved her daughter just as much.

She had gotten glimpes of her dad at times, like when they’d been at a beach, or on hot days when he’d take his shirt off. She wouldn’t be able to tear her eyes off him and she would get so hot looking at him.

For years Hermoine had thought of her father in ways a daughter certainly should not, and now at 16 she had begun touching herself to him. Fantasising about it being his hand doing it. It had gone on for so long that she couldn’t take it anymore.

She needed her father. She needed him now. 

The movie long forgotten she stared at her father’s sleeping form and began to rub herself through her cotton pyjamas shorts. She looked at his face, his muscles, his neck, and chest. His lips. She could feel the cotton becoming more and more damp. 

In a moment of pure lust, she gently picked up his hand and placed it right where she had been touching. She gasped immediately, the feeling of his strong warm fingers indescribable. 

“Oh, daddy please..” She whisper-begged, needing him so much right now.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open and his browfurrowed in confusion. He then turned to his left and took in the sinful sight of his daughter with her small hands wrapped around his wrist guiding his hand to her cunt.

His eyes widened and immediately withdrew causing a whine from Hermione.

“Hermione! What th-“

She lurched forward and grabbed his arm again, trembling with fear.

“Please daddy, please don’t be angry. I just need you so bad, please, please.” She broke out into a loud sob at the last plea, fat tears gushing down her face. 

Her father looked terrified at what had just unfolded and was stunned for a long moment.

Hermione crawled forward, onto his lap and nuzzled his neck, kissing his skin there and down his throat.

“Dad, I’ve wanted you for so long.” She whispered.

“I know its wrong, I do. But I can’t express how much I need you right now. I need you inside me daddy plea-“

Her father, panicking tried to lift her off but his strength had not fully come back yet, still tired from sleep. He looked at his daughters face. Remembering where his hand was, he suddenly had to urge to bring it to his lips and taste her.  
Merlin, what was happening?

“Hermione.. this can’t happen. I don’t know what kind of stunt you’re pulling but this is just wrong on so many levels.”

Hermione shook her head, still crying.

“No. It can’t be wrong.” She sobbed.

“It can’t be wrong because I love you. I love you in every possible way and I can’t help it, dad. I need you.”

“Hermione, what are you-“ He exclaimed as his daughter started to rock her hips back and forth, probably sub-consciously on her part with so much need bottled up inside her.

“Daddy” She moaned, riding his covered cock.

His cock that was already rock hard from the moment he saw the sight of his daughter exposed like that next to him. Hermione buried her face in his neck and kept rocking, little moans and gasps escaping her lips.

“Please don’t stop me..” She whined, her soft hair brushing his jaw with every thrust.

Frozen, Daniel let her continue, his hands limp by his sides. He did not know what was happening and after a few minutes of her incessant rocking and need-filled whimpers, his confusion and shock began to change into something else.

Soon, Daniel’s feelings began to match more to his daughter’s as arousal began to bleed its way through his body. He placed his hands on her waist and guided her back and forth.

“Yes daddy, yes..”

“Fuck.” He hissed.

Hermione continued rolling her hips with needy rocks and incessant little circles and it wasn’t long before she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

“Daddy, I’m gonna..” She gasped

“I’m gonna cum!” She cried, bracing onto his shoulders to rock even faster.

“Baby..” He whispered huskily, voice so deep with lust. 

And then she unraveled, her whole body convulsing and shaking with orgasm as she screamed out for her daddy, clinging so tightly to his body. Her pyjamas were soaked through. 

She lay on his chest, gasping for air and panting into his neck. Her cheeks were flushed the brightest red they’ve ever been.

After a few minutes of snuggling and practically hiding in his neck, Hermione leaned back gingerly and searched his face. What she found was definitely one of the many outcomes she had expected.

She was in deep, deep trouble.


	3. Giving in

In the days that followed, Hermione could feel so much tension in between her and her father. 

After the initial incident, he ordered her up to her room and then followed up the stairs, a few minutes later. He went into his own room and then locked the door.

Sitting up in her bed, Hermione didn’t know if her tears were from happiness or rejection. She decided after a while, that it was both. Her body still felt pleasurably weak, spent from cumming so hard on her fathers covered erection. Even though she never saw his manhood, she could feel just how huge it was just by riding him.

Even thinking about it now, she was getting wet.

She felt amazing.

It didn’t last however. The day that followed, her father had barely spoken to her, and when he did it was awkward. He didn’t make eye contact, and his posture became rigid at the sound of her voice.

Hermione was dealing with her own bouts of guilt too. For the longest time she had been battling her feelings because she knew how looked down upon it was but she kept coming back to ask herself the same question.

How can something be so wrong when it feels so right?

Her father didn’t seem to share this opinion however. Most of the time he was working and if he wasn’t working, he was in the other room, or worst, locked in his bedroom. Hermione knew he would need time. 

And she was prepared to give it to him, but it wasn’t long before her feelings of need came back. They always would. Nothing would turn her on more than her very own father.

It wasn’t until 3 days later, that something changed again. Hermione had retired to her room, disappointed yet again that her dad refused to be in the same room with her as she watched TV. 

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw that his door was locked again. She sighed. Tonight must be one of the bad nights again. 

Hermione brushed her teeth and then changed into her PJs before climbing into bed. For a while she had tried to go straight to sleep and ignore her feelings, but her desire overwhelmed her once again. It was like the sensation of cumming on her father had made a point of no return and now Hermione could not stop thinking about him in that way.

Again she began massage her folds, her eyes closing in ecstasy. Her hand was nothing compared to the bigger, stronger and warmer fingers of her father but it would just have to do. For tonight at least.

She began gasping again, calling her daddy’s name. Begging for his love, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

She jumped and immediately withdrew from herself, clutching her bed quilt in shock. 

Her father gently pushed open the door,his tall figure standing in the doorway.

“We need to talk..” He said sullenly, making eye contact with her for the first time in days. It was enough to make Hermione have a little bit of hope again. 

Even without the intimacy, Hermione couldn’t bear her father ignoring her.

“Okay” she whispered, sitting up against the headboard. Her eyes followed him as he sauntered over and sat down at the edge of the bed, putting a little too much distance between them than she would have liked.

“Hermione, I should never allowed what happened the other night..”

Hermione stared at her father, confusion etched on her face.

“It was so stupid of me and I can only hope you’ll forgive me for thi-“

“Stop.”

She held up a hand in front of him. He halted, with a frown on his face.

“Are you seriously blaming yourself for this?”

Her father looked bewildered at this, his mouth in a thin line.

“Because as far as I can remember, I was the one who climbed on top of you. Who initiated all of it..” She told him, looking into his eyes.

“Yes love, but.. I’m your father. Its my responsibility in these situations to handle them correctly and that I did not do. I did the furthest thing from what a father should do, and I can’t apologise enough for it.”

Hermione could feel herself become infuriated. How could he honestly blame himself for her feelings? It was ridiculous!

“Dad..” She hesitated for a long moment, seeming to choose her words carefully.

“I need you to listen to me” She said in a gentle voice, shifting more near to him on the bed.

Her father immediately cringed away from her but she took his hand in hers, and then his face visibly relaxed a bit. She smiled in response and starting drawing circles on him with her thumb. She looked up at him.

“Dad, I’ve been feeling this way for you for years. I know there are so many opinions about this type of relationship but..I can’t change the way I feel. I’ve tried to, but I’ve never felt this way for anyone else.. Its only been you dad... always you.”

He father remained still, his expression still a little worried but more neutral than before.

“This is what I want.” She murmured, shifting closer to him again. This time he didn’t move away. He still didn’t reciprocate, but it was a start.

Hermione began to gently caress his sides taking care to hold eye contact. She wanted him to know he could trust her and vice versa. She placed a soft kiss at his cheek and was immediately placated by his familiar scent again. 

“Daddy.” She keened. Brushing her nose against the side of his face and then down his neck, nuzzling the base of his throat.

“This isn’t right, sweetheart...” He murmured. He was a bit more calm now but still conflicted.

“Only we get to decide what’s right and what’s wrong, daddy.” She said with such determination in her words.

“And I say this is right. Very, right indeed..”

Kissing his jawline, her father sighed, his arms encircling her small form, bringing her close against his chest. He reciprocated, kissing down the side of her face and then her neck, nipping at the skin there.

In truth, Daniel had been feeling the exact same way for her for a very long time too. He’d never admit it to himself, brushing it off every time it entered his mind but there were times where he couldn’t help but fantasise about Hermione. His perfect little girl. Her petite teenage body, perky and soft. Her gorgeous face. To him, she was perfect.

Hermione moaned, sliding her fingers into her fathers bronze locks.

Her father trailed his hands down her waist and then upon her hips holding her against his lap while he explored her face and neck with his lips.

Hermione couldn’t contain her happiness from her success, a small giggle falling from her lips. She began rocking again, repeating last night’s actions.

Daniel groaned, and gripped her hips stilling her.

“Don’t you dare.” He reprimanded.

Apparently, he had other plans for reaching her climax tonight.

She gasped as his lips trailed down past her throat, nipping at the skin above her breast.

Reaching for the hemline of her top, he lifted it up slightly.

“Off, baby” He murmured.

She lifted her arms and gently pulled her sleep shirt off her head. He then started caressing the sides of her breasts, still nipping at the skin around her nipple, teasing her.

Hermione whined at this, biting her lower lip.

Daniel chuckled.

“So impatient..” He whispered.

He started lapping around her breast with his tounge and then eventually began sucking and kissing her nipple, massaging the other one with his other hand.

Hermione moaned loudly, he head rolling back in pleasure. After a few minutes of exploring the top half of her body with his lips, he slipped his fingers beneath her cotton pink sleep shorts, touching her underwear and lighting her body on fire.

“Daddy” She let out a high pitched gasp, the mere warmth of his fingers near her cunt enough to unravel her completely.

“Such a needy little girl..” He growled, kissing her neck again and then burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent again.

“What would you like me to do, sweet girl?” He whispered at her ear, wanting her to beg for what she wanted.

“I need you inside me, daddy..” She said, so much want in her voice.

“I need you to fuck me.” She said before another whimper escaped her lips as his fingers came in contact with her folds.

“Hmm...” He replied, contemplating which was torturing his poor daughter.

Pulling off her underwear and sleep shorts, he slowly began to rub her, an occasional finger slipping in every now and then.

“Like this?” He whispered, a mischievous grin on his face.

“N-no daddy.. With your...” It was becoming hard to speak again. Her words were all breath.

“With what sweetie? Tell daddy what you need..” He murmured, lips trailing down her jaw.

“With you cock, daddy.. Please, please, fuck me with your cock.”

He chuckled at his little girls blasphemy. 

To emphasise her point, she began rubbing his clothed crotch, handing stroking back and forth over his throbbing erection. Daniel immediately groaned.

“You naughty girl..”

Hermione laughed softly again. Her eyes then widened at how big he felt. She grasped the hem of his own t-shirt, lifting it over his head as he helped her. Her eyes were immediately glued to his chest.

His body was amazing for a man of his age, toned and lean. Strong and durable. 

He then withdrew his hands from her to unzip own pants before grabbing her wrist again to feel his erection through much the thinner fabric of his boxers. She could feel how warm it felt. How hard. 

He then pulled off his boxers too, freeing his cock completely. She watched it twitch, bobbing up and down. She made a surprised little noise, somewhere in between a sigh and a moan. He chuckled. He was huge. It was almost intimidating for her. She suddenly felt a small pang of fear, wondering how he was going to fit inside her.

“You’re so big!” She marvelled, a childlike wonder in her tone.

Daniel laughed softly at this. 

He leaned forward and hovered over her, positioning himself at her entrance. 

“Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” She whispered, so full of need. “I need you to fuck me good..”

“Better than good, my love. You’re going to be sore after this, I’m afraid..” He murmured, leaning down to her lips for the first time. He hesitated just as their lips were inches apart and then he gave his daughter her first kiss, all the while slowly pushing the tip of his cock at her entrance. Two firsts at the same time. Her lips were incredibly soft and malleable. He slowly peeked his tongue through her lips and began to explore her mouth. She responded in kind, her little tongue caressing his. Their kiss became more passionate, with hot hurried lips and heavy panting. Now that he’s started, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop kissing Hermione. His perfect little girl. All his.

Hermione yelped into his mouth as he pushed the tip in, feeling the pain of being stretched open for the first time.

She was unable to contain her discomfort. She called out for her father, like the many times she’d been scared or hurt as a child.

“Ngh, Daddy!”

“I know, baby, I know.”  He hugged her to his body, nuzzling her temple as a way to comfort.  
“Shh.. I know...”

She let out another squeal as he pushed deeper inside her. Her cheeks were flushed cherry red and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“God, you’re so tight..” He whispered, emotion laced with his tone.

She let another series of whimpers and cries as he settled fully inside her. She resisted the urge to push at his shoulders. To make him let up, even just a little bit,because right now, she felt too small for his love.

But she asked for this. Had begged for it for so long and wanted nothing more. So she resisted. It would be okay. Her daddy would make it all better. For a while he was perfectly still inside her, even though his body was begging to thrust.

“I’m gonna move baby, okay?”

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to not break out into a sob.

Her father withdrew ever so slightly before thrusting slowly back in. Hermione let out another little cry.

“Shh..” He whispered into her skin.

His poor little girl.. He was determined to be as gentle as possible. At least until she was ready for more.

Thankfully, the second thrust was less painful for Hermione. Pain was still overtaking the pleasure aspect that she was supposed to be feeling right now, but it was to a lesser extent. Again her father withdrew more than last time and then thrust back into her a little faster.

This time, Hermione was able to hold in any sounds and just cringe in pain. It was starting to hurt less and feel a lot better.

“D-daddy..” She gasped.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.. I think you can move faster now..”

He slowly began to pick up his pace, withdrawing further and thrusting back faster everytime.

Hermione gasped everytime he completed the action but now it was definitely more from the ecstasy feeling rather than the pain. Daniel still had his arms encircled around his daughter as he brought her impossibly closer to his chest, his face resting in her neck. Holding her together as if he could keep her from falling apart from his love.

Hermione began to beam, her eyes closed with the remnants of tears still on her cheeks. She had never felt more whole in her entire life.

Her father kissed over drying tear tracks, as he fucked her at a moderate speed now, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back into her tight warmth. 

“Daddy loves you baby..” He crooned again, reassuring his little girl of all the truths she already knew.

“I love you daddy” Hermione all but sobbed, overwhelmed by so much emotion and pleasure.

Her father sped up faster and harder now, thrusting the way his body was begging to. Hermione’s whimpers did not wane as he fucked her so hard, that she was sliding up the bed with every thrust, the only thing keeping her in place being her father clutching her to his chest with both his arms.

He awkwardly kissed her lips again, the power of his thrusts making it difficult to keep the contact with her. She began moaning more loudly against his lips as she started to feel the familiar build up in the pit of her stomach.

Daniel was the same, closing in on his own climax but chasing it off, torturing both himself and the girl beneath him.

“Daddy, please!!” Hermoine begged, pleading with everything she had.

Daniel began to fuck her senseless, ploughing his daughters tight cunt as she screamed out in ecstasy. 

Daniel could feel the swelling in is balls, knowing this time, he wasn’t going to chase it off.

“Daddy’s coming baby.” He groaned, pounding furiously into her.

“Daddy’s coming.”

With another squeal, Hermione came undone at same time as her father, calling out his name as she trembled and convulsed over his cock, waves of orgasm crashing through her body again and again.

Her father came with an yell, the sight of his daughter convulsing with his cock buried deep inside her pushing him over the edge, spilling three, four, five spurts of his seed, deep inside her cunt, holding himself fully inside of her to make sure she got everything.

They stayed like that for a while, him still buried in her tight pussy, both of them panting and smiling into eachothers skin.

After a few minutes, Daniel slowly pulled out causing Hermione to cry out with the loss of him and collapsed beside her, immediately pulling her onto his chest. 

Hermione was crying again, but this time from happiness. 

Her father pressed his lips to her forehead, brushing damp curls away from her face with his fingers.

“I love you so much..” He murmured, looking down at his daughter’s angelic face, holding her completely to him.

“I love you too” She whispered, completely exhausted from her father’s sex.

“We can not tell anyone of this, angel..” He told her softly, but in a serious tone of voice. “This is our secret.”

“Of course, daddy.”

“You’ve always been the only thing that matters to me, love. I only wish to make you happy.”

“Oh dad..” She sighed. “You know that I feel the same..”

He planted another soft kiss to her forehead before pulling the duvet over both of them. Hermione immediately started to feel her eyelids droop.

Soon they were both fast asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. Content and wholly in love, in every possible way.


End file.
